Heros ?
by Milii
Summary: OneShot SLASH HPDM Que peuton faire par amour ? qu'est ce qu'un vrai héros ?reviews ?


**Titre** : Héros ?

**Auteur** : Milii

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JK. Rowling (même si c'est bien dommage)

**Avertissement **: yaoi … léger et discret mais yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas … et assez dépressif ….'fin je trouve pas un avis très objectif sur la question.

**Genre** : heu … exc

ellente question … disons … pas mal de romance et de drama … sincèrement je vois pas où je peux classer ça.

**Note : première fic ….après … trois ans à ne faire qu'en lire ... un tit avis svp ?**

**Merci à** : (et comme je sais pas dans quel ordre dire merci à qui ….. ) alors, JLG (Joe ) sérieux allez lire c'est génial, Warriormeuh ( Fanny idem c'est trop biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn) pis à Ange de un cisme qu'il faut aller lire aussi et à Gaelle qui m'a soutenue et Pascal et Nico qui m'on supportées quand je ne trouvais pas mes mots )

HEROS ?

Il errait…  
Il errait dans un sombre couloir, et il cherchait.  
Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais il cherchait sans relâche.  
Un moyen de le faire revenir, un moyen de l'oublier, un moyen de se venger ?  
Ou peut-être tout simplement un apaisement …  
La douleur était si forte, elle l'oppressait, il avait mal, si mal.  
Il était mort, non, ILS étaient morts. Tous ceux qui avaient un tant soit peu comptés pour lui, Sirius, Ron, Mione, Dumbledore, Ginny, et bien sur, lui.  
Tous ces morts, tant de morts à cause de lui.  
La culpabilité le rongeait.  
Et, seule âme encore vivante dans Poudlard, il errait.  
Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ainsi ?  
Voldemort avait frappé, tuant, les uns après les autres tous les gens qu'il aimait.  
L'Ordre était détruit, un traître avait donné la position du QG à Voldemort. Il était le dernier, avec Snape.  
Mais Merlin seul savait où était son ancien professeur, il était en mission quand les mangemorts avaient frappés, tuant tous ceux auxquels il tenait.  
Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne soupçonnait pas le professeur d'être le traître, jamais Snape n'aurait trahi.  
Jamais il n'aurait pu abandonner Dumbledore, ni, quoiqu'il en dise, les Weasley, et encore moins Mione, sa Mione.  
Oui, Snape et Mione, il se rappelait encore les hauts cris qu'avait poussés Ron quand ils s'étaient décidés à l'annoncer.  
Il sourit brièvement à ce souvenir, avant de revenir à la réalité.  
Quand Harry était rentré au QG, il avait senti que la mort avait frappé, et il avait senti tout de suite les particules de magie résiduelles de Snape, puis il avait découvert Mione qui était prête pour son dernier repos, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle avait entre ses mains jointes la preuve de son amour pour Snape…  
Alors non, Harry se refusait à penser que le maître des Potions ait pu trahir son unique amour.  
Les larmes envahissant son visage, il s'était occupé de chaque membre de sa « famille ». Famille de cœur à défaut d'être sa famille de sang, et chacun des gestes avait été empli d'une souffrance indicible.

Une fois sa macabre tâche accomplie, il s'était rendu à Poudlard, vide de tout élève depuis le début officiel de la Guerre, depuis deux ans.  
Et maintenant, il errait…  
Cherchant désespérément qui, qui avait pu le trahir ainsi, et refusant l'éventualité même que ce soit « lui » le responsable. Pas Draco, n'importe qui mais pas lui …  
Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été dans le même camp, Draco n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !  
Ni faire souffrir Snape, son parrain en tuant sa femme, ni en le trahissant lui.

Quand il s'était enfin rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Draco, il était trop tard.  
Draco était déjà devenu mangemort et Voldemort, échaudé par la trahison de Snape, utilisait désormais un dérivé du sort de Fidelitas, qui empêchait l'existence même d'espions en les faisant souffrir à mort dès qu'ils tentaient de donner une information.  
Harry et Draco s'étaient retrouvés une énième fois face à face, et ce jour là, Harry avait faibli, ç'aurait pu être la perte du monde sorcier, mais Draco l'avait sauvé.  
Ils avaient fini par s'aimer, en secret de tous, mais intensément.

Puis, Draco avait découvert le QG et juré de ne jamais rien en dire. Alors Harry refusait tout simplement que Draco ait trahi, que tout cet amour n'ait jamais été qu'une manigance de plus pour le déstabiliser et permettre à Voldemort de gagner.

Il était à Poudlard, et il attendait, il attendait que Draco le rejoigne. Et plus le temps passait, plus il souffrait.  
Il porta la main à sa cicatrice et tomba à genoux, la douleur s'était faite si soudaine, et si forte elle lui vrillait le crâne… Mais il ne cria pas, il y était habitué.  
On ne survit pas à dix ans de cauchemars et de rencontres avec Voldemort sans une excellente résistance à la douleur.  
Puis les images commencèrent à affluer dans sa tête, et il vit alors le mage sombre torturer avec un plaisir infini Draco, son Draco, Et il fut partagé entre son soulagement de le savoir vivant, et sa terreur de le voir souffrir ainsi…

Il vit Voldemort lui lancer des Doloris, puis lui faire ingurgiter du Veritaserum, il vit Draco résister de toutes ses forces, de tout son amour, de toute son âme, et il vit Draco échouer et livrer à son maître l'emplacement du QG, 12 Square Grimmault.  
Il vit les mangemorts attaquer la maison des Black … et il vit le massacre auquel il avait échappé de peu.

Sa haine et sa colère montèrent à l'assaut de toutes ses barrières mentales, il tenta d'abord de résister un tant soi peu, mais la souffrance de sa cicatrice, conjuguée à sa culpabilité … culpabilité de ne pas avoir été présent, d'avoir aimé Draco, de n'avoir su le protéger, ni lui ni ses amis …le firent céder.

Alors, avec ce trait de caractère qui l'avait désigné comme Griffondor, qui exaspérait au plus haut point les Serpentards de sa connaissance (Snape et Draco pour ne citer qu'eux), il rejoignit l'antre de Voldemort.  
Etouffant son aura magique, il se jeta un sort de silence et se drapa dans sa cape d'invisibilité, puis parti à la recherche de son amour… tant qu'à être sûr de mourir, autant mourir pour le sauver lui !  
Il repéra l'aura de 100 mangemorts, dont 25 assez puissants, Voldemort lui-même … et Draco, très affaibli mais vivant.  
Harry, quoique Griffondor n'était pas fou …il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre à lui seul l'ensemble des mangemorts. Et il savait que la communauté magique n'agirait pas, pas pour sauver un mangemort … il était seul.

Il sut alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une solution … rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort… Après tout, il ne serait ni le premier ni le dernier à retourner sa veste…et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le Dark Lord lui avait proposé de le rejoindre. Et bien ce moment était arrivé, et si Voldemort le voulait, il devrait y mettre le prix !  
Libérer Draco, et cesser ses carnages, boucheries sans noms.  
Après tout, l'Etoile du Monde Sorcier le rejoignait, et ce serait vraiment étonnant si après ça, il y avait encore beaucoup de résistances. La population sorcière ne lui avait jamais paru très désireuse de combattre par elle-même sans un « héros » devant elle.  
Il sourit faiblement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à vivre avec l'image qu'il véhiculait : un sauveur infaillible.  
Et qui pourrait lui reprocher de vouloir tout arrêter ? Il avait tout perdu, ses amis, sa famille, et la majeure partie de sa vie pour une communauté qui une fois sur deux le rejetait.  
Plus personne n'était là pour lui dicter quoi faire, à lui d'assumer ses choix !  
Draco allait le tuer, pensa-t-il avec ironie.  
Sa décision prise, Harry ouvrit grand son esprit, laissa tomber toutes ses barrières mentales, et appela Voldemort à lui.  
Et les deux plus grands sorciers de ce siècle virent alors dans l'esprit de l'un dans l'autre  
Si le Dark Lord fut surpris de découvrir pour quelle raison Harry s'en remettait à lui, nul n'en sut jamais rien.  
Et Harry reçut la marque des Ténèbres, et Draco fut libéré, et comme Harry l'avait prévu, le prince de Serpentard le frappa, lui cria qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il aurait du continuer à se battre, pour tous ceux qui l'aimaient.  
Et Harry lui apprit le carnage qui avait eu lieu, qu'il ne restait que lui, Draco, pour le maintenir en vie, et qu'il poursuivrait dèsormais sa vie à ses côtés, que même s'il ne voulait plus de lui, il était trop tard et il remonta sa manche pour le lui prouver.  
Draco fixa d'abord la marque d'un air incrédule, puis il sourit tristement avant de le serrer très fort dans ses bras.  
Ils se sourirent tristement, la guerre avait tué toutes les personnes auxquelles ils avaient pu tenir, elle ne pourrait pas les séparer l'un de l'autre. Ils ne croyaient pas à une vie après la mort, où tout le monde vivait heureux… il leur fallait vivre au jour le jour et rester en vie … pour l'autre, pour ne pas l'abandonner.  
Ils participèrent ensemble à la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, deux anges côte à côte donnant la mort. Et ceux qui mouraient de leurs mains souvent jointes, mourraient de la force d'un amour que nul n'avait pu séparer, qui avait traversé le mal, la souffrance, et la raison pour les réunir.

Et Snape me direz vous ?

Il fut ramené, blessé à mort, par une patrouille de mangemorts envoyés à sa recherche. A sa décharge, sur huit qui étaient partis, il n'en revint que trois, preuve s'il en était besoin que Snape avait toujours été un grand sorcier. Il garda son masque froid et cynique, même lorsqu'il reconnut Harry et Draco, qui n'étaient pas masqués, même lorsque Voldemort leur ordonna de le torturer. Il fut mis à mort par le Dark Lord lui-même, pour trahison.  
Et ni Harry, ni Draco ne pleurèrent leur ancien professeur, la guerre avait fait des ravages, dans leurs cœurs, dans leurs âmes.  
Ainsi s'éteignit le dernier membre de l'Ordre du Phénix…

On raconte cependant, même si aucune source sûre ne l'a jamais confirmé, que Voldemort ne mourut pas de vieillesse, mais d'un sort conjugué d'Harry et de Draco…  
Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une rumeur, et peut-être tout simplement les gens voulaient-ils encore croire aux héros.  
Une chose est certaine, les tombes de Hermione Snape, Severus Snape, Ginevra, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Molly et Arthur Weasley, ainsi que celle de Dumbledore et de Sirius Black sont fleuries chaque années pour la Toussaint.  
Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, celle de Narcissa Malfoy également.  
Tirez-en les conclusions que vous voulez, après tout, nul n'a jamais réellement su ce qu'il s'était produit en cette période si troublée.

**un avis svp ? une tite review ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu .**

**bizousssss **


End file.
